Suami terbaik
by Mythest
Summary: Harry pada umur 17 mendapatkan warisan mahkluk dan mempunyai mate yang sudah diatur.  Mpreg, Yaoi, dll umur dibawah 17 tahun jgn baca!


Milik JK ROWLING...

gw pinjem dari inggris...

* * *

><p><em>Akhirnya,<em> pikir Draco Malfoy setelah mengucapkan terima kasih atas pesta dan selamat tinggal kepada tuan rumah lalu berjalan menuju ke perapian untuk floo langsung untuk menuju manor miliknya.

Setelah keluar dari perapian Draco segera berjalan langsung menuju kamar tidurnya, dirinya menghembuskan napas lega matanya menuju langsung kearah ranjang miliknya dimana disana ada seseorang yang sedang berbaring saat itu Draco pun langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk segera mandi untuk menghilangkan wangi parfum yang menempel padanya. Para wanita ataupun pria berlomba – lomba menarik perhatiannya pada pesta tersebut. Draco tidak menanggapinya dan berharap bisa mengutuk mereka yang mencoba mendekatinya, tidakkah mereka menyadari status Draco yang sudah menikah namun Draco tidah bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya. Kesalahannya dimasa lalu juga salah satu yang memberikan harapan kepada mereka.

Setelah merasa yakin dirinya sudah cukup bersih segera, Draco mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai piyama yang sudah disediakan oleh peri rumah. Draco pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk disamping orang yang dari tadi sudah berbaring diranjang. Ruangan tersebut mempunyai pencahayaan yang cukup minim dan mendapatkan pencahayaan tambahan dari cahaya bulan yang masuk melalu jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai Dibelai pipinya orang tersebut secara perlahan

.

"Hei, gimana kabarmu?" Tanya Draco tetap memandanginya dan masih membelai pipinya.

"Maaf, aku berusaha secepat mungkin untuk bisa tiba dirumah." Kata Draco lagi meski tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Harry." Kata Draco kembali

Kemudian dirinya berbaring disampingnya dan memeluk Harry . Berharap suatu hari nanti. Dirinya mendapatkan balasan dari pelukannya.

Orang yang disamping Draco yang tetap tertidur terus menerus adalah Harry Potter yang sudah berubah nama menjadi Harry Potter-Malfoy. Setelah melalui pertempuran yang berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort di tahun ke 6 di Sekolah, lalu di tahun ke 7 warisan dirinya datang. Ternyata Harry adalah seorang Incubus yang membutuhkan matenya.

Dan Matenya dapat dilihat saat warisan datang adalah Draco Malfoy, awalnya Harry menolak. Namun kebutuhan akan mate menyakiti dirinya. Harry tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Draco dirinya pun menolak , dan terpaksa menikah dengan Harry karena utang kehidupan yang dimiliki karena menyelamatkan dirinya dan ibunya terhindar dari Azkaban, meski ayahnya masuk ke dalam Azkaban meski Harry berusaha keras dan dijatuhi hukum selama 5 tahun.

Dari awal pernikahan Harry berusaha sangat keras menjadi pendamping yang sempurna untuk Draco namun usaha yang dilakukan hanya dipandang sebelah mata.

Draco hanya melakukan hubungan seks dengan Harry setelah Harry memohon – mohon merendahkan dirinya. Draco mengambil kesenangan tersebut dan lebih menyakitinya Draco berselingkuh bahkan tepat didepan Harry yang membuat dirinya hancur.

Draco sadar dirinya menyakiti Harry namun sakit hati dari penolakkan jabat tangan pada awal pertemuan mereka dikereta api membuat dirinya berperilaku kekanak – kanakan. Lalu Dracopun menyalahkan Harry karena tidak mampu mengeluarkan ayahnya.

Hingga 1 tahun kemudian Draco pergi beberapa bulan tanpa pulang sama sekali kemanor.

Hal ini membawa penderitaan ke Harry dan Narcissa sebagai ibu dalam hukum pun merasa prihatin dan berusaha menghubungi Draco.

Namun Draco tidak mempedulikan panggilan – panggilan tersebut, dirinya berpetualang dalam kesenangan duniawi berpindah – pindah tempat meski tubuhnya berteriak dengan atas pengkhianatan kepada matenya. Namun Draco secara teratur meminum ramuan yang memblokir panggilan dari matenya.

Hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja dirinya mengalami keracunan karena ramuan tersebut, Draco segera dibawa kerumah sakit sihir terdekat.

Para penyembuh pun segera melakukan pertolongan pertama dan berusaha membersihkan ramuan tersebut dari darahnya.

Saat Draco sadar dirinya merasakan kosong bagaikan ada lubang yang sangat besar didadanya.

Dirinya tidak menginginkan kekosongan ini, hal ini membuat kehampaan tiada akhir.

Selama di rumah sakit Draco diberikan terapi dari pihak rumah sakit secara singkat, hal ini membawa penyadaran apa yang dilakukan belakangan selama ini sangatlah buruk. Dirinya sangat menyesal dan berjanji bahwa akan berusaha memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Harry.

Meski dengan tekad baru yang dibawa dirinya, hal – hal buruk terjadi.

Saat keluar dari floo, Draco sudah mempersiapkan dirinya akan kemarahan dan caci maki yang diterima dari Harry dan Ibunya.

Namun dirinya tidak pernah mampu mempersiapkan diri dengan sikap ketidak pedulian oleh ibunya sendiri.

Saat memasuki manor ibunya hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali dengan acara minum tehnya.

" mum aku , aku…" Draco ingin mengatakan sesuatu berusaha mengatakan apapun daripada keheningan disekitarnya.

Sebelum Draco selesai berkata, peri rumah muncul didepan Narcissa.

"Maaf menganggu acara minum the nyonya tapi tuan muda menangis dan tidak mau berhenti" kata peri rumah

Narcissa hanya menghela napas sejenak, lalu memandang peri rumah tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang kembali keperkerjaanmu. Aku segera kesana" jawab Narcissa lalu berjalan tidak mempedulikan Draco.

Draco pun terdiam melihat sikap dingin ibunya dan mengerutkan kening dengan pertukaran kata – kata yang diucapkan ibunya dengan peri rumah.

Draco berjalan mengikuti ibunya dari belakang.

Kemudian saat ibunya membuka salah satu kamar tidur, terdengar suara bayi yang cukup keras.

Draco yang mendengarkan hanya mengerutkan kening bertanya kepada dirinya bayi siapa yang ada dimanor ini.

Draco pun berhenti didepan pintu dan terkejut apa yang dilihatnya.

Didalam Draco melihat ibunya sedang menimang bayi yang masih menangis dan sedang berusaha membujukkan bayi tersebut untuk berhenti.

Draco bertanya kepada ibunya " bayi siapa itu mum?"

Narcissa tetap tidak mempedulikan Draco sibuk menidurkan bayi kembali.

"Sssttt…. Tidur nak, sssttt… anak pintar tidur…" kepada bayi dalam pelukkannya.

Draco yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari ibunya pun tertegun lalu diam menunggu ibunya menidurkan kembali bayi dalam pelukkannya.

Tidak lama bayi tersebut berhenti menangis dan tertidur kembali. Narcissa pun menaruh bayi tersebut kedalam tempat tidur dan memanggil salah satu peri rumah memperintahkan menjaga bayi tersebut dan memanggilnya apabila bayi tersebut terbangun kembali.

Narcissa pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup dan hanya berkata " ruang study"

Draco yang mendengar kata ibunya tidak berani melihat ibunya hanya melihat kebawah dan mengikuti ibunya.

Setelah masuk ibunya duduk di sofa tempat biasa dirinya duduk. Draco yang mengikutinya darinya belakang berhenti didepan pintu.

"Tutup pintu"kata Narcissa yang singkat.

Draco pun menutup pintu namun tidak berani untuk duduk ataupun menatap ibunya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Narcissa datar dan dingin.

"Aku minta maaf mum, aku bersikap egois dan aku berjanji aku akan berubah." Kata Draco kemudian melirik melihat ibunya.

"Minta maaf? Apa yang perlu kau minta maaf, kau bebas apa yang kau pilih lakukan apa yang kau lakukan dalam hidupmu." Jawab Narcissa dengan dingin kembali.

"Aku bersikap kekanak – kanakkan dan tidak tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga Malfoy. Aku minta maaf tidak pernah mendengarkan permohon untuk kemanor. Dan aku bersikap brengsek kepada Harry." Jawab Draco dan saat menyebutkan terakhir dirinya menjawab secara pelan.

" Aku kecewa kepadamu begitu juga ayahmu, aku akui ini semua salah kami karena terlalu memanjakkanmu. Tapi aku dengan ayahmu sudah menanamkan dari kecil bahwa keluarga selalu datang yang pertama, namun sepertinya apa yang kami ajarkan gagal." Kata Narcissa sambil menghela napas.

"Maaf mengecewakan dirimu mum" jawab Draco.

"Percuma meminta maaf sekarang Draco, semua terlambat. Sekarang kau bebas, lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak peduli lagi." Jawab Narcissa

"Apa maksudmu mum, aku sangat menyesal. Aku akan memperbaikinya, aku berjanji aku akan menjadi suami terbaik dan berusaha sangat keras." Kata Draco kembali.

"Ikut aku" kata Narcissa kembali

Narcissa berjalan menuju kekamar dimana kamar tidur Draco dan Harry sejak pernikahan mereka.

Narcissa pun masuk kedalam kekamar tersebut dan berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Draco dapat melihat Harry terdiam diranjang tersebut.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau perbaiki?" Tanya Narcissa

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Harry? Dia sakit apa mum?" Draco hanya kembali bertanya kepada ibunya.

Didepan Draco melihat Harry yang terdiam tidak bergerak, jantung berdetak cepat dan merasakan lubang didadanya semakin lebar dan keperih di dada tersebut.

"Harry mengalami koma dan tidak tahu kapan dirinya dapat bangun atau mungkin tidak akan bangun sama sekali." Jawab Narcissa

"Tapi… tapi bagaimana itu terjadi?" Tanya Draco

" kau ingin menyingkirkan Harry dan keinginanmu terpenuhi." Sindir ibunya

"Tidak aku tidak pernah ingin Harry seperti ini" Draco berteriak

"Sungguh? Kau tahu bagaimana Harry membutukanmu dan selama pernikahanmu kau memperlihatkan bagaimana kau ingin menyingkirkannya." kata Narcissa

"Tidak, pasti ada cara atau sesuatu yang dapat membangunkan dirinya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membangunkannya. Aku akan memanggil penyembuh terbaik pasti salah satu dari penyembuh mempunyai jawaban." kata Draco kembali

"Dan saat dia bangun, kau akan menyakiti kembali? Apa tidak cukup dengan apa yang kau perbuat? Lebih baik dirinya seperti ini." Narcissa bertanya dingin

" Tidak, aku akan berubah kumohon beri aku kesempatan." jawab Draco kembali

"Cukup! aku tidak ingin melihat Harry menderita lagi, kau jalani saja hidupmu sekarang dan aku yang disini yang akan merawat anak dalam hukum beserta cucuku. Dan aku akan memastikan kali ini bahwa aku akan mendidiknya dengan benar." Kata Narcissa

"Cucu? Apa itu anakku? Jadi tadi bayi yang kau pegang anakku? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku? Siapa ibunya?" Draco memberikan banyak pertanyaan kepada ibunya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu, tapi sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk." Kata Narcissa menyindir anaknya

Draco yang mendengar sindiran ibunya hanya melihat kelantai sadar akan sindiran tersebut dan cukup tahu untuk malu.

Narcissa yang melihat anak semata wayang kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau tahu Harry seorang Incubus, dengan warisan tersebut dirinya mampu mengandung anak dari matenya. Karena itu aku dan Lucius tidak keberatan dan bangga kau yang dipilih sebagai matenya. Namun seandainya aku tahu apa yang akan menimpanya setelah menikah denganmu, aku akan menentang dan melakukan apapun agar kalian tidak menikah." Kata Narcissa

Draco tidak mampu melihat ibunya, dirinya tidak nyaman dan dapat membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya ayah dan ibunya.

"Dalam kehidupan sehari – hari Harry begitu membutuhkan mu apalagi saat dirinya hamil, dirinya butuh sihir darimu untuk dirinya berikut bayi yang dikandung. Namun karena kau tidak ada bayi didalam kandung hanya menyerap sihir ibunya, yang membuat Harry makin melemah. Hingga akhirnya mengancam kedua jiwa mereka. Dan ini yang kau lihat, dimana Harry koma dan anaknya lahir premature dalam keadaan sangat lemah." Kata Narcissa kembali.

Tidak lama kemudian peri rumah muncul kembali didepan mereka," maaf mengganggu kembali nyonya, tapi tuan muda mengalami gangguan pernapasan." Kata peri rumah.

"Segera panggil penyembuh Devid dan bilang keadaan Darurat. Segera datang " perintah Narcissa

Narcissapun bergegas menuju kamar tersebut dan Draco menyusulnya.

Didalam Narcissa mencoba beberapa dasar penyembuhan namun tidak tahu apa yang salah.

Draco berjalan mendekati dan melihat lebih dekat bayi tersebut, bagaimana bayi tersebut menangis keras dan berusaha untuk bernapas.

Tidak lama seseorang datang dan segera melakukan diagnosa, lalu melakukan beberapa matra tambahan. Tidak lama kemudian tangisan berhenti.

" Paru- parunya sangat lemah, aku akan memberikan beberapa resep dan kuanjurkan untuk memberikan ramuan sesuai takaran yang kuberikan." Kata penyembuh Devid sambil mencatat keperkamen dan segera memberikan ke Narcissa.

Narcissa melihat lalu segera memanggil salah satu peri rumah dan memerintahkan untuk membeli ramuan yang dibutuhkan.

Selama kejadian Draco melihat anakknya begitu kecil dan rapuh.

Draco merasa sakit tidak mampu berkata maupun melakukan apapun, ini semau salah dirinya dan bagaimana anaknya harus membayar semua kesalahan dan keegoisan dirinya.

"Baik Narcissa, panggil aku bila kau membutuhkan aku kembali." Kata Devid. Lalu Penyembuh tersebut melihat Draco dingin .

"Terima kasih biar kupanggil salah satu peri rumahku untuk mengantar kau untuk floo." Jawab Narcissa.

"Tidak perlu Narcissa, aku sudah hapal. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Panggil aku apabila keadaannya makin memburuk." Kata Devid menganggukkan kepala lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Maafkan aku, aku idiot, brengsek , bodoh, egois, dan...dan…" kata Draco melihat bayi tersebut. Mata tidak mampu menahan airmata.

"Jaga bahasamu Draco, sekarang pergi lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan memaksa dirimu untuk tinggal. Aku bias mengurus mereka." Kata Narcissa

"Kumohon mum, biarkan aku tinggal aku akan mengurus mereka, aku tidak mereka buka bebanku tapi tanggung jawabku. Biarkan aku didekat suami dan anakku mum, kumohon mum." Kata Draco melihat ibunya.

"Tidak Draco aku tidak ingin kauterkekang dan memaksakan mereka sebagai beban." Kata Narcissa tegas.

"Aku tidak menganggap mereka sebagai beban, ini keluargaku" kata Draco

"Dan ini yang kau hasil dari perlakuanmu kepada keluargamu" kata Narcissa

Draco pun berlutut didepan ibunya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Draco apa yang kau lakukan aku dan ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarkan dirimu berlutut." Kata Narcissa marah.

"Aku berlutut didepanmu mum bukan sebagai diriku Malfoy tapi sebagai Draco, aku mohon mum beri aku satu kesempatan, aku bersedia melakukan sumpah penyihir." Kata Draco melihat langsung kepada ibunya.

Narcissa melihat kembali Draco mencari sesuatu tapi yang dilihat hanya tekad dan penyesalan yang dilakukan.

" Berdiri Draco, kita akan lihat seberapa lama kau akan tahan. Kita lihat dna kuperingatkan kau ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Dan jangan membuatku menyesal membuat keputusan ini" Kata Narcissa

Selama beberapa tahun Draco berusaha sangat keras dengan bantuan Narcissa dan meski awal dirinya mendapatkan cemohan dari masyarakat sihir, pelan tapi pasti dirinya mulai memperlihatkan tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga Malfoy. Hingga ayahnya dibebaskan, awal Lucius begitu marah kepada Draco, Draco berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya sampai saat ini ayahnya masih cukup bersikap dingin.

Sekali lagi Draco memeluk dan menghirup aroma Harry. Bagaimana dirinya begitu idiot dan tidak melihat keindahan dipelukkan, Draco begitu merindukan Harry. Suaranya, mata hijaunya dan apapun dari Harry.

Bagaimana dirinya bisa mempertukarkan keindahan dan tidak menghargai keberuntungannya dipilih Harry sebagai matenya. Setiap malam Draco akan mengucapkan cinta ,berbisik bagaimana indahnya Harry dan memohon agar Harry segera bangun berkata bagaimana dirinya akan berusaha untuk menjadi suami terbaik.

Dimalam saat kesunyian dikamar Draco dan Harry, pintu kamar Draco tebuka. Draco melihat kepala pirang dengan mata hijau milik Harry berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Ayah, malam ini aku ingin tidur bareng ayah dan daddy " katanya sambil memperlihatkan bola mata hijau yang tidak mungkin ditolak Draco.

"Kemarilah, tapi jangan dibiasakan. Besok kau tidur sendiri." Kata Draco tegas.

"makasih ayah, iya aku akan tidur sendiri besok." Katanya kembali.

Kemudian Draco dengan anaknya yang ada ditengah dirinya maupun Harry segera terlelap. Berharap suatu hari Harry akan terbangun dan akan memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat.

* * *

><p>sebenaranya gw bingung mau kasih judul apaan, dan judul awalnya waiting sleeping beauty, tapi gara-gara denger lagu kahitna yang berjudul "suami terbaik" akhirnya malah jadi judulny gini. gw juga bingung kok Draco disini gw bikin rese banget. Nya sudahlah ... plg ga sudah kejadian nasi sudah jadi bubur.<p>

THANKS YANG REVIEWS beserta kritik dan saran... gw bikin subuh2 jadi ada beberapa yang aga ngawur.


End file.
